


Job Work

by lunasenzanotte



Series: 30 Days of Domestic Fluff [14]
Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasenzanotte/pseuds/lunasenzanotte
Summary: Cleaning their master's house might be a chore that unexpectedly makes them agree on something.





	Job Work

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting a historical AU twist on the challenge. I felt like I didn't give Álvaro and Isco a closure in my Conquest of Paradise fic, so this is basically what happens after - they're safe and well and together.

“Why are we doing this?” Isco whines when he looks at the floor he is scrubbing, and realizes that he’s nowhere near done.

“Why are we doing what?” Álvaro asks and closes the window he’s just cleaned.

“Cleaning the whole house.”

“It’s Easter soon,” Álvaro says like it explains everything.

“We are cleaning the house because Jesus died?” Isco asks. “So we have to die as well?”

Álvaro just rolls his eyes. “No. Because our master wants to have a nice house.”

“I thought he liked it,” Isco objects. “He lives here.”

“ _Clean_ house.”

“It’s not like there’s dung inside,” Isco mutters under his breath.

An hour of scrubbing later, he throws the brush in the bucket and sits in the middle of the floor, folding his arms. “I’m not doing this anymore,” he announces.

“But our master…” Álvaro starts.

“Would you rather live in a dirty house than in one haunted by my ghost?”

“The former,” Álvaro sighs and slumps down to the floor. “I might have overdone it. I mean, it can’t be cleaned in one day.”

“I’m glad you can admit your own mistake,” Isco says. “I’d drown you in this bucket if you said I was lazy.”

“Well…” Álvaro says.

Isco pulls the bucket closer.

“We can continue tomorrow,” Álvaro says. “We’ll have to, actually.”

“Or we can run away,” Isco offers.

“Isco!”

Isco sighs. “Fine. Tomorrow.”

 


End file.
